


Troll (oh, how you must hate me now)

by CatKyle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, and yes, because i wouldn't be surprised if you hate me after this, hope you're happy Auntie N, i am binge listening to Taylor Swift and i do love her country too so cancel me if you dare, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKyle/pseuds/CatKyle
Summary: this isn't a serious thing, this is me bullshiting while struggling not to take it too far, please, send me hate, give me something to do damn it.you did this to yourself Icechild, this is sort of revenge for the shit you put me through during Gucci. I could have done a lot worse and I hope you realize that lmao
Kudos: 3





	Troll (oh, how you must hate me now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/gifts).



> I don't know what the fuck this is, this is born off of a Tik Tok, you're welcome Auntie, you're officially famous now uwu

“Hey Auntie N! Check this out!” a girl runs into the living room, six different stickers stuck in random places on her face. An older woman who looked to be in her early 20’s looked up from the laptop that had been previously capturing her attention. “Very nice, Cat. Now leave me alone. I have term papers to write and then I have to pick up your prescription.” She smiled and dismissed her. Cat pouted and ran into her room, arms crossed childishly. 

Nuclear had only gotten to write another sentence before she was interrupted again, this time by her adopted daughter. She ran into the room in a full shark costume, almost knocking over a glass bowl in the process. “Mom look! I’m an actual baby shark!” She exclaimed with her arms- ahem, fins, up in the air. “Where in the hell did you even buy that? Actually, I probably don’t want to know. Just leave me alone to finish my term papers and keep Cat from screaming Baby Shark too loudly when she sees you. We don’t need any more bad blood with our neighbours.” Nuclear sighed and waved her daughter away. “Actually, Cat got it on Amazon-” She was cut off by a glass shattering voice.

“CUZ BABY NOW WE GOT BAD BLOOD!~” Nuclear calmly closed her laptop and walked to Cat and Ace’s bedroom down the hall, making a pit stop to grab duct tape from the kitchen. She opened the door and quickly grabbed the cringy child she had taken in and covered her mouth with duct tape, immediately stopping the wailing. Accomplished, She walked over to the coffee table and grabbed her laptop and house keys. “Okay kiddos, i'm going somewhere, don’t know where yet. Don’t burn the apartment down, don’t break anything, and don’t be loud or piss off the neighbors. I think that’s everything, peace!” Nuclear slammed the door and ran down the hallway, leaving the two teenage girls alone.

Big mistake.

The two girls looked at each other after a moment, and had a shared moment of genius. Cat ripped off the duct tape with a yell and perfectly in sync, they both followed their guardian’s footsteps and walked out of the apartment and caught a taxi. After the ride where they used to discuss a plan in greater detail, they pulled up to Michel’s, a local craft store. Grinning, the demons- uh, children went wild, grabbing everything needed and more, post-it notes, glitter glue, many different colors of paint, they had gotten it all. Paying at the counter, where they were eyed very suspiciously. 

Finally, they were home and ready to put their plan into action. Cat got the supplies ready as Ace hooked up her phone onto the tripod and started the recording. For the next few hours they stuck hundreds of post-it notes on the walls, painting a huge open heart over the sticky notes in dark gray paint. When they were done, the Tik Tok was posted, and the sun had gone down, they had started to get worried, Nuclear had never said where she was going and usually she was back by now. 

“Hey Cat, you go change into pajamas. I’m going to call Mom, ‘kay?” Cat nodded as she put away the last of the supplies they had used that day. She ran to their shared room to change while Ace dialed Nuclear’s number. There wasn’t an answer however and it just went straight to voicemail. She kept trying to get an answer and had just ended the 6th call when Cat came running back out. “So, what’s the verdict?” She practically tackled Ace in a hug when her back was turned. She sighed and shoved her arms off. “I don’t know, it keeps going to voicemail.”

Cat walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and the jug of tea in the fridge. “Relax, stressing over it won’t help anything. Here, I got you tea.” Ace turned to face her “Cat, I don’t want any of your stupid tea, I want a response from Mom! Why aren’t you concerned at all?” She sighed “It’s not stupid, and I am concerned. But I’m being rational. She probably stayed over at Auntie Star’s place or her phone died. And come on, you gotta change and then we gotta head out to Uncle Timmy’s place.” 

Cat walked out to grab clothes for Ace before “Wait, why?” was heard in the distance. “Auntie N doesn’t like us sleeping here alone remember?” “Oh yeah..” Cat grabs a pillow and a set of clothes, almost walking right into Ace as she walks into the room. In a few minutes they left down the hall for Uncle Timmy’s apartment.

The next morning the girls had breakfast with Uncle Timmy before she had to go to work. They walked back to their apartment and stepped inside, quickly going to hide the candy they had been given. Nuclear was asleep face first on the couch with a note that said not to wake her up unless they were being robbed. Ace and Cat decided not to wake her up so as not to be dropped off in a ditch the next morning.

The end (because I’m a bitch)

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeaaaah, I'm prepared for the hate. please send me some actually, gives me something to fucking do.


End file.
